Don't Forget Tomorrow
by Vietnomnom
Summary: When Superboy is in a coma, heroes bond over the clone's home movies. Revelations and friendship. Memories are best shared with those close to you.
1. Wishing You Were Here

_A/N: Surprise surprise, I'm still alive. Training for the Navy I am, yes. Just thought I'd let you guys know I was still around. Still working on my other stories, so no worries. **:D**_

**Disclaimer: Me own nothing.**

Read on!

* * *

><p>All was quiet throughout the hero community. Each of them fulfilled their duties each day, saving lives and defeating crooks, though with less than optimum enthusiasm or kindness. It had been almost a month since the world was nearly destroyed, no thanks to the Light. Plans to destroy all Meta humans and heroes alike had been fluttering through the grapevine, all due to a small slip up in Cadmus's security. Justice Leaguers had prepared months in advance for the inevitable, never knowing quite when the Light would strike, but studied the device's blueprints diligently, attempting to find a way to safely shut it down.<p>

When all hell had come crashing through, the Light's attack was a large machine-like device meant to wipe out all life on Earth. While the adults went out to play hero, the teens where told to stay.

Young Justice never did well with following orders, they themselves having looked at the blueprints to the machine themselves, thanks to a certain little hacker.

During the attack on the new Cadmus lab that hid the machine, the JL were too busy fighting off the latest G-Nome creatures, leaving the younger heroes to take up the challenge. The team had fought their way to the center of the complex until they reached the machine.

Radiation pulsating off of the mechanism would have killed any normal human, and as it overheated, the building began to quickly crumble. The team couldn't stay, their hopes of destroying the machine dashed with the killer radioactive waves and the roof and walls caving in. They had been shocked when Superboy had entered the dangerous room, disregarding his friend's plea for him to get out. He destroyed a panel, which in turn, sealed the lab shut with the other teens on the safer side.

Nothing could be done from there, leaving Young Justice no choice but to escape, leaving their comrade behind. The team had escaped mere moments before the Cadmus building exploded, still with Superboy inside.

With the Light's mainframe from the lab no longer working, the G-Nome army dropped dead, with nothing else keeping their systems operational. It had taken hours before anyone found the super clone, and when they did, it was to a horrific sight. Superboy was sent to the Watchtower, near death and almost unrecognizable due to the damage done by the blast and radiation. It was during then that the League found out about the boy's deteriorating state, which seemed to have been going on since his escape from the previous Cadmus a year ago.

Superboy hadn't woken up since then, injuries still healing. Thanks to the combined minds of scientists and the League's more intellectual minds, a cure had been found, ending the deterioration of the clone, yet still, he did now awake. Days turned into weeks, and the strain was hitting everyone hard, especially that of Young Justice.

Robin stood staring at the door, had been for some time, almost afraid to enter. No one had gone into Superboy's room in weeks. The Boy Wonder had taken it upon himself to give the space a good wipe down or a quick clean, so it would be ready once its owner had returned from the Tower. Finally sucking up his nerves, the teen opened up the door and stepped through.

It wasn't bad, could use a little dusting. There weren't many items, even with it having been occupied for over a year since the instatement of YJ. Few clothes were strewn across the bed and floor, a pair of boots in the corner. An old video camera on the dresser caught the boy's eye. He had bought it for the larger teen, many months back, at a garage sale. Robin and Conner had gone together; the others where either busy or out of town. While scoping about, the young Wayne heir caught the clone eyeing the outdated machine.

"_What is this?" Conner asked, finally picking up the camcorder._

"_Dude, Supey, it's a video camera. You know, to make movies. Save memories." _

_The clone furrowed his brows at the last statement. "Save memories?"_

"_Yeah, you can make a movie when you're out with friends or family, or you can be by yourself. Record what you're seeing, and then if you forget, you can go back and watch it." The bird smiled, taking the device from his friend's hand and walked over to the owner. Moments later he returned, the video camera in the crook of his elbow._

"_Let's go back to the mountain and I'll teach you how to use this."_

"_Why?" The larger boy was genuinely curious._

_Robin sometimes enjoyed seeing his friend so naively cute. "Because, if one day the team separates, and you're on your own, you could have a whole bunch of memories to look back on and appreciate, and remember all of the time we spent together as a family."_

_The smile that spread on Superboy's face was large and genuine. "I'd like that."_

For the next few weeks, anyone around the Mountain could see the young clone and his trusty camcorder, videotaping rocks and crabs on the beach. Robin bought disks upon disks for the large teen to record on; it didn't take long before the boy had quite the collection, such that could be seen on a small shelf on the wall. The Boy Wonder hadn't regretted buying Conner a laptop to edit his little homemade movies, in fact, he found it endearing how much care and work had been put into all of them, as random and sometimes strange a few turned out to be.

Grabbing up the clothing on the floor Robin began his cleaning. As he pulled off the sheets from the bed, his hearing caught the sound of sliding and something hitting the floor. Dropping the linens, he investigated. A small manila envelope, having been hidden within the bedding, had slid from its confines when the boy had jerked and pulled back the sheets. Curious, he opened it up; a disk slipped into his hand. Like so many others, this one was titled, but unlike the others, it had no date labeled.

**Superboy's Favorite Memories**

Behind his expensive shades, the teen cocked an eyebrow. Interested, he abandoned his work and slipped out of the room. He had a DVD player to find.

The TV room was devoid of life, the team having gone out for the day with their mentors. Slipping in the disk and turning on the screen, Robin planted himself on the couch and watched the show.

It started out slow, the camera angling in on a crab as it scuttled by, the sound of waves crashing somewhere nearby.

"_Conner, quit scaring the wildlife and come over and join us already!" Artemis's voice called, the lens quickly focusing on her where she sat in her green two piece bathing suit. She lounged on a towel in the sun, Megan in her blue one piece next to her on another towel but under a large umbrella._

_The camera rotated, capturing Robin and Kid Flash in their swim trunks playing volleyball in the water. Kaldur was nowhere to be seen, most likely socializing with his more aquatic friends somewhere below. Superboy and the camera moved over to the two girls, scanning the surrounding area in mid walk. _

"_Hey! No cheating Wally. You can't use your powers to go after the ball!" Robin chided the speedster who had ran across the top of the water to knock the ball before it could hit and scoring himself a point, much to the youngest teen's objection._

_The redhead only laughed at the younger boy. "Don't be a spoilsport Shorty and try to keep up!"_

"_SHORTY?" The brunette all but lunged out of the water to tackle the speedster, sending them booth into the water. The two struggled for a while until a huge wave washed them both back onto shore; a smug looking Aqualad standing in its wake. A battle of three quickly turned into four when Kid Flash unintentionally kicked sand onto Artemis. The blonde archer joined the fray, chasing after the speedster whilst wielding Megan's umbrella. _

_The fight continued on, Megan and Conner laughing behind the camera until the lens was turned to face the two smiling teens, the female Martian waving to the device as she tucked herself to the clone's side. _

_The last scene seen on the beach was of the camera catching an irate Artemis now chasing after all three boys. She was dripping wet. One could only assume that Kaldur had accidently splashed her in the midst of using his manipulation of water to go after the Boy Wonder. Miss Martian's giggling and Superboy's deep chuckle mixed in with the shouts and screams of their friends before abruptly being cut off to show the next video._

So enraptured by the screen, Robin didn't notice the sounds of his team and Justice League mentors entering the mountain.

_It was obvious that it had been right after a mission, if by the tired looks and roughed up appearances of the teens had anything to go by. Surprisingly enough, Red Arrow had joined them on the mission, looking the same as the others._

"_Man it's good to be back. I think my feet actually got whiplash." Wally complained from his spot on the couch. _

"_It is good that none of us where hurt and the mission was a success. But our thanks should go to you again Roy for your quick assistance." Kaldur exited from the kitchen with a glass of water in hand. The camera quickly transferred to look at the red archer as he leaned against the wall next to the television, a small smile upon his face._

"_Yeah, just don't expect it to turn into a full time deal. You're just lucky that I was passing by to catch the thief." Red Arrow smirked. _

_The camera panned over again to see Megan moving about in the kitchen. "What are you doing in there?" Conner asked from behind the device, the screen zooming in to focus on the green skinned girl._

"_I thought I'd make smoothies for everyone in celebration for our working together as a team today, and since Roy is here, it'll be more fun." _

"_Sounds like a good plan to me beautiful."KF remarked, leaning over the back of the sofa to look into the kitchen. _

_Robin stood up from his spot next to the speedster "Megan let me help you; I know this wicked recipe for the best smoothies in the world."_

"_Oh that would be great, thank you Robin!" Megan smiled, as the boy began to pull items from the fridge._

"_Hey! Why do you get to help Miss M?"_

"_Because Einstein, the last time you tried to help in the kitchen, we were scraping burn marks off the ceiling for a week." The bird boy snarled; him and Megan slicing up bananas and strawberries._

"_I was rusty, usually my family cooks."_

"_You caught the kitchen on fire while making a sandwich! Who does that?"Artemis jousted from the other side of the couch, causing everyone else to break into laughter._

_The sound of the blender drowned out the majority of the bickering between the blonde and speedster. Moments later Robin was passing out glasses filled with a cool pink mixture. As everyone else drank their smoothies steadily, Wally chugged his in seconds._

"_Got any more there Robbie?" _

_A scowl from behind black shades said otherwise._

_Seeing that Artemis was the one with a glass mostly full, KF snatched it from her and quickly gulped down half of it before handing it back to her. She growled in anger, glaring at the redhead._

"_Hey, I just did you a favor, with all you girls worrying about your weight and all." The comment made everyone in the room pause._

"_Did you just call me fat?" The rapidly growing anger suddenly went serene, a sweet smile spreading across the green archer's face. "You know, you're right Wally. Let me thank you." In the blink of an eye, the yellow Flash suit quickly became pink, the once half full glass of smoothie now empty in its owners grasp, tilted in the air._

_Artemis smirked, "Now you've just gained ten pounds. Better start running fatty." _

_Wally was in shock, eyes wide, the smoothie already drying and becoming sticky on his body. The freckled face quickly became vicious, lunching across the couch and tackling the girl, who in turn knocked into an unsuspecting Aqualad, whose smoothie went flying and doused Megan and Robin in the kitchen. _

_A living room brawl soon transitioned into a food fight, Miss Martian's day old cakes and other pastries being used as ammo. Out of nowhere a cupcake collided with the camera lens, blacking out the screen but not the war going on beyond. The white icing was wiped away haphazardly, smearing on the once clean glass, catching Superboy's smiling mug before returning to the fight, the room having been divided with Artemis, Robin, and Megan on one team, using the Kitchen island as their base, Kaldur, Wally, and Roy pinned down on the other side of the couch. _

_The smiles and shrieks of laughter drew on for several more minutes before the camcorder's battery died, cutting off the grinning food covered faces._

The couch dipped on all sided. Robin looked away from the screen to glance around. All of the teens were squeezed together on the couch; Wally and Megan flanking the Boy Wonder's left, Artemis and Kaldur on his right. The mentors along with Black Canary, Red Tornado, and surprisingly enough, Superman, stood around the back of the sofa, eyes glued to the screen.

Voices on the video caught everyone's attention, and all eyes centered back to the movie.

_A large red 'S' surrounded by black took up the lens, as the teen fumbled with the camera. Superboy stopped and stepped back, seating himself on the end of his bed, while facing the video recorder. The teen looked tired, his body thinner than it should have been, bags under his eyes making him look years older._

_He smiled, though it looked more like a cross between a pained grimace and a smirk._

"_I don't know what I can say right know. Whoever's watching this probably already knows about my…condition." Conner leaned over, settling his elbows on top of his knees, head bowed. _

"_As you can see…I'm kind of sick. Heh…a little more than that I guess. I've known about it always, didn't say anything. I guess that I just didn't want to be thought less of than what people already thought of me; stupid right?" He sighed. A large hand slid through short black hair, working its way over his scalp before sliding off of shoulder and neck to hang with its other between Conner's knees. _

"_I'm surprised I was able to keep it a secret as long as I did. An entire year passed, and no one noticed. I don't know whether to be glad or…" He broke himself off, biting at his lip, his brows furrowing before he looked back up into the lens._

"_If you don't already know, at this time, the Light's attack is supposed to happen any day know, the fate of the world at stake. Everybody already knows that the adults are going to tell us to stay put. They've done it before. But we'll go anyways…because that's what heroes do. We save people." The clone paused to sniff and rub his eyes; he looked tired._

"_I'm a year old now. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about that. I'm not sure that I'll make it to two with the way my body is right now. Next to Robin, I'm the youngest on the team, and I know I'm going to die before everyone else. Being a clone of Superman, I think puts life for me in a different perspective. Never having a childhood. No parents or relatives. I go to school but already know all of the material. It's hard for me, looking back on this one year, and there's so much that I haven't done, or gotten to do."A tongue pokes out and wets his lips, his hands clutching between his knees still._

"_Never really got to figure out who I was…who I could be. I have a name. It was a start. But with such a short time having already passed, I found out, I still don't know who Conner Kent is. His background, his likes or dislikes, what was he going to do when he got older. Beyond Superboy…well I guess there really wasn't a lot to go along with that either…"_

"_Thanks to Robin, the team's been able to look at that device. Everyone's working on through their heads how to shut it down, but coming up with nothing. But not me, I've already figured it out. The team's not going to know it though…at least not until after it's been destroyed."_

"_The radiation that the machine will blow off is going to be deadly, but if a Meta with a strong body were to be able to get close enough, they could open up a panel and just start ripping things apart, the excess buildup of energy will blow the entire thing…and the person as well." _

_A sad smile exposed itself, blue eyes brimming with unshed tears._

"_I don't have to explain the rest. I'm pretty sure you get the gist of what I'm saying. Logically, I would be the best person for the job, seeing as my time's short already. Unlike Superman, I'm expendable. As far as anyone knows, Conner Kent and Superboy never existed. I chose this, so when the time comes, I'll be ready."_

"_I've got to thank Robin for getting me this camera. It's made my days brighter, getting to save the days as they go by and be able to watch them over and over again. I think I can say that…I was really happy…and if I could start over again…it would be back in that tank again, waiting for Kaldur, Robin, and Wally to come bursting through the door and whisk me away promising the moon. See Megan for the first time, have her comment on my shirt. Fighting bad guys on missions, spend the day with my friends."_

_By now the crystal blue eyes were dripping, the salty droplets landing on his lap with small plops. But he was smiling._

"_Being created, falling in love, sharing a first kiss with a girl who was literally from out of this world, sparring against Kaldur, going on walks with Robin, watching Wally and Artemis fight. Those days spent with the team and the League are ones I treasure most. I might even go as far as to say as that my life is perfect. Even though I don't have parents or a family like they do…just having friends made up for everything that I didn't have."_

"_To my teammates, if they're watching this:_

_Thank you, for making every day special, and always keep me in your memories. This is Superboy, Conner Kent, signing off."_

Immediately after the video cut off, clips began going by from alternate days and occurrences; Conner's surprise birthday party, him walking in through the door eyes wide as his team shouted joyously. Megan walking from the kitchen with a cake, a single candle centered among the sweet frosting.

"_Blow out the candle and make a wish Birthday boy!" Wally slapped the clone on the back, grinning at his own bad pun._

The room had been filled with genuine laughter and smiles. More video; Artemis and Wally fighting again, Megan cooking, Robin training his acrobatics on the bar in the gym, Kaldur reading a book. The clips went on for several minutes, seconds in a day that spanned on forever in the heart of the one that held the camera.

All too soon, the group was looking at a blank screen, the movie having ended. It was safe to say that the majority of the room was in tears.

Superman was the first to leave—he had someone in the Watchtower's infirmary to visit. Next, the rest of the adults bid their children goodbye, work still having to be done, most of which having to do with cleaning up after the Light.

Slowly and very quietly, Robin went back to the room, scooping up all of the videos he was able to carry and bringing them back to the living room. With care, the video was ejected from the VCR and put back into its case, set next to the television where it could be found again. Picking a random DVD from the pile, the teen popped it in and pressed play, regaining his spot among his teammates on the couch.

Wiping their tears and blowing their noses, they calmed. They watched as the camera spanned the length of a park. Smiles replaced sad faces, memories returning. For the rest of the night they watched the movies. They laughed, smiled, pointed, and joked. Each day was as good as the last, if not better. Unconsciously they knew that, if not for Superboy, those memories on disks would have never happened. It was because of him that they got to do what the loved together each day.

And when he was ready to wake up, they'd all be ready to make new memories as one, one family for many years to come.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I got this idea in my head where Superboy gets a video camera. Yep, this is how it turned out. I feel like Superboy is kind of neglected, not enough FF for him. T_T  
>But no worries, I wipped one up for ppls.<em>

_Thnx for reading! _

**Review at your own risk.**


	2. Final Moments

_A/N: Holy crap you guys are awesome. Loved all of my reviews, and yes I agree that there should be more to this. So my gift to you, a continuation of Don't Forget Tomorrow. This is only the second chapter. Expect more in the near future. Love to all of my readers!_

**Dislcaimer: I own nothing.**

Read on!

* * *

><p><em>He sees their panicked faces as he stands just within the lab.<em>

"_Superboy what are you doing? We've got to get out of here! Superboy!" Megan's voice is shrill, her eyes wide. When it becomes clear that the clone has no intention of leaving, that's when the team goes into action. Five bodies start forward, running, but to the Super teen, they're in slow motion, only Kid Flash seeming to get any closer._

_Without even looking, he uses his fist to destroy the door's control panel. The last thing the clone sees of his team is of their shocked and frightened faces once a thick metal wall comes slamming down between them, locking them out; keeping them safe. _

_Moving towards the destructive machine at a leisurely pace, already the heat and radioactivity have begun to affect him. He grits his teeth through the blinding pain, the feel of his skin burning, bubbling, and peeling away. His insides feel as though they are being ripped from him, but he finally reaches his destination. _

_He begins to tear into the mechanism, yanking wires, smashing consoles and screens until an explosion throws him back. Fire twists angrily all around him, hot metal and concrete crumbling from the ceiling and walls. Explosions continue to jostle the building, tearing it down further._

_When Superboy attempts to get up, he finds that he can't feel his body, the mind piercing pain having numbed him completely. It's then he knows that, he really is going to die. As he watches everything collapse around him, he notices that there is no sound, no feel of debris impacting with the ground. It's like he's in a dream. _

_Looking up through the cavernous hole in the ceiling, he sees the moon shining through, full and bright despite the flame and smoke reaching up towards it. There's a sense of déjà vu and he remembers another day he had seen the sight before. The day he broke out of Cadmus—that's right. According to his friends, it had been his birthday. _

_He smiles, remembering the day he had walked into the living room, only to find his friends jump out from their hiding spots in the kitchen and behind the couch, a group shout of 'Surprise!' sending his heart thundering. They had explained the occasion, having noticed his confused and shocked expression._

"_We are celebrating the day of your birth. Just as the rest of us, it is only fitting that we, as your friends, commemorate the day that this team became a whole, and when you were brought into our lives." Kaldur enlightened, leading the clone further into the room with an arm around his shoulders._

"_Congratulations Supey, you now are officially one year old." Robin and Wally's faces were plastered with large grins. Megan revealed a large white frosted cake, having hidden it behind two boxes of cereal; one blue and white candling flickering amongst a plateau of sugary sweetness. As the Martian girl carried it towards the large teen, the others began to sing…_

"_**Happy birthday to you…"**_

_Smoke enveloped the moon's luminescence, leaving only the bright orange flames to light the falling lab in the darkness. _

"…_**happy birthday to you…"**_

_The sound of screeching metal as it buckled sounded in the clone's ears. As blue eyes began to dim, they caught sight of the ceiling coming down in large portions, blocking out the night sky as they made their descent._

"_**Happy birthday dear Conner…"**_

_Despite the smoke and ash choking him and burning his eyes, the teen smiled to himself. Closing his eyes, Superboy prepared for the inevitable feeling of being crushed, charming memories lulling his mind into a peaceful state…_

…_a crash and a split second of pain._

_He wondered if that wish he made came true._

"…_**Happy birthday to yoooouuu."**_

"_**Blow out the candle and make a wish Birthday boy!" **_

_He thinks it did, and he couldn't be happier._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Where's chapter 3 you ask? Coming soon to a FF site near you!_

**Review at your own risk.**


	3. A Fool Learns

Update for you special ppls! Not sure yet about how far I will be taking this story, but something will come to me soon. Hope you all enjoy this new chappie!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

Read on! :D

* * *

><p>It was November now; four months after the attack by the light, three since the Man of Steel had been to Mt. Justice. Having left and gone straight to the Watchtower after seeing his clone's movie. He hadn't even known the kid had a camera, let alone had a hobby about it, then again, he didn't know a lot about the boy period.<p>

He had spent over a year, wallowing in his own self pity. What kind of hero was he? Having been avoiding a child that what was, in all reality, his own son; it was pathetic, and he sensed that a lot of men and women in the League would agree. Since his leave from the Mountain, visits to the Tower's infirmary had become a regular. At least once a week Superman would visit his…son?

The visits were less than visits, more like 'I-am-going-to-sit-here-in-this-chair-and-stare-at-you-until-you-wake-up-and-then-beg-for-your-forgiveness' kind of deals. Yeah, he can't recall how many times someone had strolled in and forced the man to leave, because in their opinion, it had looked like heat vision was about ready to kick in from the strain and set the bed and it's occupant on fire. In truth, Superman had just been keeping the boy in close eye, hoping to see any signal of the young clone waking up.

So far, there had been no luck, already three months having passed by and into holiday season, Thanksgiving rolling in fast. It made him ask himself; what had Superboy done the last Thanksgiving? The so called Man of Steel felt as though he had been stabbed with a huge dose of Kryptonite. He was the biggest ass in the world…

Clark Kent had been alarmed at seeing the brown paper wrapped box already _inside_ his apartment. He x-rayed it in caution, only to see that it was filled with _disks_? Setting his suitcase down by the door, the reporter waltzed up to where the package sat innocently on the kitchen table, only a few feet away from the open window.

The folded note tucked beneath the string easily slipped away.

**Thought that you might like to see what he was really like behind the scenes.  
>Don't worry about returning them, we've got copies.<strong>

**-R**

The man could recognize the writing anywhere. Robin, or should he say, Richard, had a way of getting his point across. Opening the box, Clark plucked the first disk case on top.

He turned on the television and the video player, sliding in the disk and waiting for it to start. Plopping himself onto the couch, he got relaxed, pulling off his jacket and loosening his tie. The first title blinked in bold letters, 'Supey's First Challenge'. The man released a hearty chuckle, wondering what he had got himself into.

_Robin's voice in the background and the fact that the camera was on Superboy himself signaled that the clone was going to be the star himself. Behind the recorder, the Boy Wonder's voice monologues the story. _

"_So if you don't already know by now; what had been a polite conversation about a past mission, quickly diverged into one about sexual innuendos, smurfs, the color blue, then things that were blue, then something about a blue cow, and now for some reason, Superboy and KF are going to duke it out with a milk chugging contest." The lens switched to focus on a black domino mask with an exasperated look._

"_I have no idea how this came to be. All I know is that by the end of this, someone's going to end up in prison." _

_The camera switched back to the island table, Conner and Wally sitting on the other side glaring at one another from their seats on the stools. Artemis leaned on the counter beside Robin, just within the camera's peripheral vision._

"_Kid Blunder you're never going to beat him." The ginger whipped around to glare at the archer._

"_Oh yeah? Says who?" _

"_Anyone with half a brain." She smirks, her face resting on her palm. "You may be the fastest teen alive, but Superboy over here is all muscle, and we all know his roots."_

"_Roots?" The clone quirked an eyebrow and that's when the camera director joined in on the conversation._

"_Yeah Supey. You see, Superman's was raised by farmers. And everyone knows that country people can do any kind of challenge that involves animal products; there's egg tossing, pig chasing, cow tipping, and of course, milk chugging." Robin explained._

"_Well we'll just see about that, now won't we?" Wally leered._

_A second later, Miss Martian burst through the entrance behind them, grasping two large containers of milk. "I didn't even know that there were stores still open at 2AM!" She gushed._

"_She learns something new every day." Artemis chuckled. "Too bad Aqualad isn't here to see this moment in history."_

"_We'll show him the video later." Robin breathed, adjusting the camera in his grip._

"_We're wasting precious time! Let's get this show on the road!" Patience ever a virtue, apparently not for Kid Flash, the speedster gripped one of the gallons of milk in his hand and faced Superboy, the clone following suit._

"_Alrighty then! Now that we're all here, excluding Kaldur, seeing as he's off in Atlantis again, onto the rules. Absolutely no stopping, no sabotaging the other player, no outside interruptions, no powers—"KF let out an indignant 'WHAT?' _

"—_and whoever polishes off the entirety of their milk is declared the winner, prizing being bragging rights for eternity. Ready? Caps off!" Wally tossed his away haphazardly while Conner set his gently onto the counter beside him._

"_GO!"_

_The two were off, Megan and Artemis egging them on whilst Robin narrated the entire thing nosily from behind the camera. "AND THEY'RE OFF! WALLY TAKES THE LEAD, NO DOUBT USING HIS HIGH METABOLISM TO BURN THAT COW JUICE IN HIS STOMACH, MAKING ROOM FOR MORE! CONNER IS COMING UP BEHIND, IT'LL BE CLOSE—AND OH MY GOD! I DON'T BELIVE IT FOLKS; CONNER KENT IS ACTUALLY CATCHING UP TO WALLY THE FEED SPEEDSTER—HOLY COW CUDS BATMAN CONNER WINS BY TECHNICAL KNOCKOUT!"_

_The over energized red head breathed in at the wrong moment, sending the teen into a fit of coughs before he could gulp down the last of his drink. Superboy took advantage of his opponent's moment of weakness, quickly downing his jug to the last drop. _

"_You've seen it folks; true to his country boy heritage, Conner Kent now holds the title of Mt. Justice's 'Milk Chug Champion' for life; A pity to those missing this moment in history!" Artemis held up the Meta teen's fist as she and Megan cheered and whooped. Poor Wally sat dejectedly on his stool before disappearing beneath the counter, most likely to wallow in his self pity on the floor._

"_Superboy, you have just beaten a speedster in a race. How do you feel?"_

_For a moment the Super teen looked as though he was going to be sick, his face twisted strangely before he released a huge belch that shook the kitchen walls. Cheeks flushed in embarrassment, Conner muttered a small 'sorry', patting his stomach. _

"_Wow that was a bigger burp than what Wally does!" Megan said, surprised._

_With a sob, the red headed speedster fled from the cave, leaving the others at the others to hear his tail end shout of, "UNCLE BARRY, THE OTHER KIDS ARE BEING MEAN TO ME!" _

The video ended with the sound of laughter and a close up of Conner's face as he smiled brightly.

Using the remote, Clark paused the screen.

For what felt like hours, the man stared at the face so like his own. But it was also different; younger, innocent. Crystal blue eyes so full of life and laughter; a moment in time the older Kryptonian had missed, due to his own arrogance and selfish ways. He saved lives every day, but he couldn't even manage to take responsibility for one teenager, the one that shared his blood.

It took a moment for the man to realize what the burning in his eyes was before he completely broke down, sobs forcefully wracking his body until he curled into himself, covering his face in his hands as he hid away from the outside world.

"I'm sorry…..so sorry…my boy….my Conner…"

It wasn't until nightfall that the man finally stopped weeping; emotionally exhausted, he was dragged down into the depths of slumber. So deep in sleep, he never even awoke when a dark figure slipped in through his apartment window.

Batman carefully slipped a blanket over the other man on the couch. He took a moment to look at the television screen before turning it off. "You're an idiot Kent if it took you this long to figure everything out. Screw up this second chance, and it might actually kill the boy."

Once the teen's face blanked out from the screen, the apartment was shrouded in darkness, silent except for the reporter's even breathing and the sound of the window clicking shut as the Dark Knight slipped off into the city.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** "I like chocolate milk." -Cheese, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends  
>Yeah Superman, YOU BETTER NOT FUCK UP THIS TIME! He pisses me off so bad the way he ignores poor Conner. <strong>M<strong>

**Reviews are tastey. :D**


End file.
